Change settles as birds sing unaware of mortals troubles
by gossipblondie
Summary: The decides to aknowledge his bastard son, making him his heir thus making him Mary's new fiance, as well. Story of their life, as Mary arrives to court.


When she came to court, she at first believed she was to marry Francis, Prince of France. But, in court everything can change in the blink of the eye. She was informed that things have changed. The king seemed to take inclination towards the all the more popular act of legimitazing the royal bastards and thus, her fate was changed, as well. A newly apointed prince Sebastian was to be an heir to the throne and, as such, her husband if France carries out her end of the alliance.

Mary didn't know what to expect to be honest. She knew Francis when they were kids, growing up since they were always put together to play in hopes of drawing them together and making the marriage easier. Sebastian was older and thus always a bit distant from her. She never truly knew him and it came as a bit of a shock to know who her new fiance is. She didn't know what to think of it – is it for better or for worse. But, what is done is done and she just had to bare it, no matter how it will went. She was told by her ladies-in-waiting that he was a favored son by the king hence not such a suprise of a sudden legimitazion, but still a scandal for most of the world. She heard of his famous skills with sword and horse riding, as well as hearing of him being quite handsome, by some even more handsome then Francis. For her it didn't matter so long that he made a good and just king.

She thought it wouldn't matter until she met him. His eyes, though quick and sharp were gentle and warm. Hands careful, but sure as they held hers and a smile having a loving quality. He stared at her as she presented herself to the court and when she caught his eyes for the first time she was embarassed later on at how long she looked at them. Her new life began at the French court once again and she only knew there was danger and uncertancy everywhere. She knew and expected to be able to relay on her friends and on herself, but she didn't expect Sebastian to become her rock. From day one he seemed to be there, warm and solid and always helpful. She was unsure of his actions at first, not knowing what caused it exactly, but then she found herself going to him for everything. And he was there, every single time.

Honestly, Mary couldn't even pin-point the exact time she started to truly love the man. She supposed she couldn't. She simply loved him. She could say she felt infatuated by him since the moment she met him with his eyes and smile on her and slight teasing words yet still charming. But, truly love him, to feel herself react to his presence as she later saw him reacting to her's, making her immensely happy, to search him out just so they could speak, to comfort him and take care of him, to simply be there, happy with him, all the worries lessening because he was by her side. It simply happened and Mary decieded that even thought she felt sorry for Francis and his sudden lose of position, she felt incredibly happy with a knowledge of Sebastian by her side.

When she learned of legatimation, she seeked out Francis, worried at the effect it must have on him. Francis and she were friends once, were supposed to be married one day and she wanted to know how he was. He wasn't good or happy. He was close with his brother and King's decision came suddendly and shockingly, sweeping them all of their feet like a dreadful storm. Francis resented his brother though Mary clearly saw Sebastian trying to apologize more then once and expain what happened even at the beggining when she didn't know either of them very well. At first, she was angry, as well, but then she learned Sebastian never wanted the throne, but his mother, in fear of what will happen to them should the king suddendly die and they were left at the mercy of a hot-headed brother and a hateful Queen, probbed for legimitation and got it soon enough. She could understand her motives. Preservation was something they all did. It came so suddendly that nor Francis nor Queen Catherine got any news before it was announced, leaving them shocked. But, there was nothing that could be done. Francis was still a prince, still a possible heir, but not the prime one and his relationship with his father grew even colder then before. He was confused and angry, but with time he managed to make peace though the once brothership was never the same as before.

Mary could see that, with time, Francis and she could make a good couple, a good ruling force together, but she also knew that there would be quite a lot of hardship, fighting for Francis love. Though he was a loyal friend, he was fickle when it came women and even though he cared, he enjoyed the free life. Mary could admit that she thought Francis was handsome and even easy to fell in love with, but with Sebastian she felt instant conection and understanding and this maddening attraction that almost got the better of them when they both drank too much and found a dark corner in a desert corridor. Though her ladies-in-waiting giggled and laughed about it, Mary could only blush as she thought of how easily she could have lost her virtue if they didn't hear someone coming making them hurridly make themselves presenteble dispite being out of breath, flushed and Mary's troath bruising where Sebastian got carried away. For Pete's sake, he had her hoisted up against the wall! And she would have gladly went! It infuriated her that her embarassment in the day that followed only amused Bash to no end even leading to him making a few comments here and there, laughing when she blushed. Even though she grew mad, she couldn't deny she didn't enjoy it when he laughed.

Danger hadn't stopped coming – spies, mercinaries, druids, the court itself. But, with the back-up of Bash and his mother, and of course, her ladies-in-waiting, it was certainly easier and what was more important, they survived everyone of them. Not unscathed every time, but stronger and more united they did.

The day of their wedding was one of the most stressful days of Mary's life by then. The night before she was woken up by the helper, the girl who lived in the tunels in the castle who siletnly led her to witness a plot in making through one of the holes. The plot was to kill Bash, poison him on his wedding night, after Mary loses her virtue. Whole day, after she informed Bash and Diane, she was tense and unable to relax though she smiled and courtised. It was hell.

Luckily, their plan worked and the killers-to-be were caught before the wedding night proceed thus making Mary now worry only about the old mans watching her as she was to lay with her new husband. She felt incredibly grateful to Bash as he took care to hide her as much as he could from their eyes and finished it quickly so that the ceremony would be done and they would have their peace and the whole night to enjoy it properly. Though, with both of them exhausted with tension that they expirienced that day they fell asleep much to soon for a newly-wedded who very much adored it each other.

However, they made amends the next morning which they pretty much spent in bed, filled with laughter and kisses, joy and touches as they only had eyes for one another which were filled with light and happiness. Though the servants came more then once, Sebastian would yell at them until they scurried away before he attack his laughing wife all over again. Mary couldn't say when she felt more at ease and safe as Sebastian held her, his arms strong and warm as they wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest and murmuring sweet words into his hair that made Mary's heart soar. Truly, she was being seduced and charmed all over again, which she told him. Sebastian simply replied that once you win a woman, you have to continue winning her over so she wouldn't slip away without notice. Mary just rolled her eyes before kissing him again discovering that's the only true way of stopping his flirting for a prolonged period of time.

Their happiness was hard to contain though they tried for the sake of Francis and Queen Catherine who glared at them heatedly whenever they were in her presence. But, it was almost an impossible task seeing that they would bright up immiedietly when they saw each other, as they were informed by Lola and the rest of her friends, and head straight to one another. It started to get hard to separeted them and even the king noticed it, laughing about it, saying that he is suprised that Sebastian is taking so well to a marriage, but is, after all, his son and thus never the one to disappoint. The king hadn't noticed how most of people subbdued, well aware of the presence of Queen Catherine and Prince Francis who held their dignity, but with clearly a sour mood. Everybody knew of the cold feeling that run between the King and Queen and their son.

Mary hardly had time for worrying as she soon started to feel weird, having dizzing spell where would Sebastian catch her as she stumbled, looking as worried as if the army is coming to attack them. His constant worring and demand made Mary see Nostradamus who informed her she was with child already only three months into marriage. Bash was delighted and Mary honestly didn't believe he could get even more caring until he started to spend every waking moment with her, making sure her needs were met and when he was called away, he would make sure to send her flowers or at least some meal by servants. Mary was enjoying herself in the extra care though she told him to slow down as she won't break. However, he would just hug her gently, but tightly and bury his head into her hair.

When their son was born the whole kingdome celebrated. They named him Henry, to honore the king who smiled delightedly, holding his grandchild with wonder in his eyes. In her pregnancy, Mary seen the King treating her more gently, almost lovingly, something in his eyes which wasn't there before. It was strange to her until she learned King had wanted grandchildren and was as delighted about having an another heir as he is about having a grandchild.

Francis met his tragic end on the battlefield, in one of companies he led for his father. His mother's heart broke and she ended her life soon after. It was seven months after Henry's birth and Mary would encounter Sebastian sometimes in their shared chambers as he held Henry, sitting and looking at his son, studing him, but absent to the rest of the world. Mary knew he missed his brother very much, even felt guilty over feeling so much happiness while his little brother had not.

Yet, the moment would pass and Mary took it open herself to banish her husband's dark thoughts by distracting him as she hated to see him sad. Five years later, the king dies and they success the throne. They have two more children, Charles and William and Mary is pregnant with a little girl-to-be thought she doesn't yet knows that. They later on call her Elizabeth and they rule for a long time. Her ladies-in-waiting are wed and happy, Lola still in her service while the rest went their separate ways though they wrote often enough.

Mary enjoys her life, though it's still filled with danger and fear as it is for a Queen and a mother, she loves Sebastian and she loves their children. She could not ask for more, she thinks, as she lay in bed, already old with her children and grandchildren and grandgrandchild looking at her with warmth and concer as she waits for a gentle death to come. Her husband has already passed away four years ago, leaving Henry to rule and her to guide him. Now, as he established his claim, his rule just and mind moral with a lovely young bride already given birth to a little miracle, she waited to join her husband once again in the eternal youth with a smile on her lips and lightness in her heart.

She couldn't ask for a better life for a Queen – love and family and long-lasting happiness. Her only regret was it didn't happen to every Queen there is. Mary of Scot had endeed fund her happy ending.


End file.
